


Rise and Shine

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun, on alarm clocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'clocks' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yoochun and his alarm clock are not the best of friends. Actually, that's quite an understatement - he's lost track of the number he's broken by knocking them off the nightstand in annoyance at their insistence on trying to wake him up. Eventually, their managers figure out that Yoochun just cannot manage to get himself up on time, and after a while it becomes Junsu's responsibility to get him running on schedule.

The thing Yoochun never confesses, though, is that he _can_ wake up if he really has to. He just much prefers the sound of Junsu's laughter to any alarm.


End file.
